


Cruise Control

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cruise Control, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam couldn't wait and designated driver Daniel gets way too personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise Control

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually did happen to a friend. She was telling me that they were just making out and didn't realize how far they'd gotten until she grabbed her friend's neck and left nail marks when she "arrived"!

They were both hammered. Yup. No excuse for what they were doing in the back seat other than being too drunk to care that Daniel was driving Sam's car with the top down. Yeah .. they were boozed up.

"Guys? I hope you're not doing what I think you are doing back there."

"Then Daniel I suggest you keep your eyes on the road and just drive."

Daniel could hear Sam moaning and the noise Jack's medals were making. He didn't even want to look at the rear view mirror anymore after seeing Sam's eyes glazed over and her mouth open, clearly from orgasmic pleasure.

Jack had Sam's skirt drawn all the way up to her waist. Exposing what was only meant for him, Jack moved his hand to cover her. He could feel Sam's hand working to the side to pull down his pants, clearly not wanting to be the only one half naked. Sam felt Jack's warm hands rub against her wet pussy as the cold air swirled around them. She grabbed on to the head rest when Jack ran his nail along her swollen nub, almost grabbing Daniel's hair.

"Jaaaaaccccckkkkk," she moaned loud enough for Daniel to hear.

"Guys, come on. If you're going to do stuff at least don't let me hear anything."

Jack let out a snort and Sam giggled as they watched Daniel try to ignore them.

"You know, space monkey, you could always turn on the radio."

"Right! That'll work," he exclaimed as if a light bulb just turned on.

The lyrics 'I want to fuck you like an animal' floated between driver and passengers. Jack felt himself harden even more as Sam lifted herself and slowly slid back down the length of his dick. Sam pulled the headrest towards her as Jack slammed himself upwards, jolting Sam and the seat. She mewled loudly, Daniel hearing it through the loud speakers.

They stopped at the light, the passengers not caring that there was a car approaching. Daniel, counting the seconds till the light turned green, floored the gas pedal as soon as the red disappeared. Sam slammed back onto Jack's front, feeling the jolt as Jack continued to hang on to her waist, sliding her up and down his penis. When Daniel got to cruising, Jack let Sam take over, watching her move by herself. He could feel Sam getting close to coming, her walls contracting around his dick. Jack grabbed her breasts touching the medals and ribbons on her blue uniform, pushing Sam forward. She grabbed Daniel by the neck, feeling Jack pumping as he exploded inside her.

"S--a--m.." Daniel gasped through her grip. "You're ---- choking -- me" he added. He felt Sam's grip tighten, her nails digging around his neck as she joined Jack in climax. He slammed on the brakes, and waited as Sam lurched forward letting go of his neck.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, sounding very mad.

"Next time you want to have sex in the car try cruise control."


End file.
